Calling the shots again
by CombustionNation
Summary: After Zero Requiem, Lelouch thought it was over. However, that was far from the truth. Join him as he wakes up in the vast world of Fairy Tail, and joins the squad that is destined for awesomeness! Post Zero Requiem, pre Fairy Tail anime. Rated T for swearing and violence. Rating can change in the future. No pairings set.
1. Chapter 1: Zero Aftermath

**A/N: Hello people of the internet! My name is CombustionNation, and although I'm not really new to writing fanfiction, I am new to writing a depth story about both Fairy Tail and Code Geass, so any feedback, be it constructive criticism or encouragement, is highly appreciated. Flaming, however, isn't.**

 **This story takes place after the end of the anime series (so after the last episode of R2), and before any main story arcs of Fairy Tail.**

 **Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story, and leave any suggestions if you want.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I do not own either Fairy Tail or Code Geass, I only own the plot.**

* * *

 _Calling the shots... again_

* * *

 **Step 1: Zero Aftermath**

It was finished. Zero Requiem was completed, and Lelouch had laid down his life for the sake of a peaceful and gentle world. A world which Nunnally and Euphy desired. His plan was conceived with the utmost secrecy, and only a mere few, very close friends of Lelouch knew that Zero Requiem was a plan, and that it had been set in motion since Lelouch ascended the throne. It was the plan of plans, the one chance Lelouch had to redeem himself as much as he could, even if that meant giving up his life. It was not like he had much to live for anyway. All his friends either died or betrayed him, his sister hated him (until she realized that he had a bigger goal in mind), and everyone else despised him because of his actions as the so called 'Demon Emperor'.

Yet, besides all the pain and hate, he kept on going. There were times where he couldn't go on anymore, but he got through them with the help of Suzaku and C.C., who would comfort him and support him. They did this because they saw the potential of Zero Requiem. Even though Lelouch would eventually leave their lives and their plane of existence, they knew what he would accomplish if the plan succeeded. And knowing Lelouch, the plan wasn't some half ass plan that anyone could think of. No, this was a plan produced by Lelouch, a straight up genius and master strategist. His plans were far from half ass quality, both allies and enemies could vouch for that. So, with those thoughts in the back of their minds, Suzaku and C.C. had good reasons to say that the plan wouldn't fail. However, it was still a big wager. What if Lelouch didn't gather enough hate? What if someone took over his position? All those scenario's flew through their heads, with the possible results as well. This kinda scared the two a bit. Although all of that disappeared when they knew that Lelouch would sacrifice himself for the sake of the plan, and therefore the world. If any of those 'what if' scenario's would become reality, then Lelouchs death would be in vain. And they would do _anything_ to not let Lelouchs death be in vain. After all, they would need to let go of a friend for the greater good. That's not something you want to do for nothing in return.

But, all their worries would leave them when they saw (or felt) Lelouchs last seconds of living. Instead, grief took over. Kallen, Suzaku, C.C. and Nunnally would lock themselves in the old room of Lelouch in Ashford Academy, not letting anybody him for _four full days_. Inside that room, they relived all their memories of Lelouch together, laughed together but mostly cried together. They grieved for him until their eyes couldn't produce tears, they laughed together until their jaw hurt, and they remembered until they thought they could live in a mystical dream land, where Lelouch was still alive and nothing was wrong. When they emerged from that room after _four long, difficult days_ , all their tears had been shed and their laughs had been released. They had made their resolve: they would create the world that Lelouch desired, because that is what made him go through all this mess in the first place. They would create it as if he would, and they would use every part of their life to make his dream come true. Then, and only then, would his death not be in vain.

And so, after a long and stressful week, the four friends set out to create a new world...

* * *

Lelouch felt sweet relief when the sword pierced his heart. He finally had a chance to let go of almost all of his sins, even if that meant paying with his life. It was a price he would pay happily, and so he did. He died with a smile on his face, not a single tiny piece of remorse in his body, he had planned all this after all. He had accepted his fate, and therefore didn't try to stop his own assassination. Zero Requiem would be his final plan, both as an emperor and a human being. He had chuckled when he came up with the plan. It's not every day that the leader of the world planned his own demise. But, it was necessary. Otherwise, all the effort he had put into the Order of the Black Knights would be for nothing. So, he had no regrets when he fell down the slope of his wagon, his trail painted with blood. He had, _hopefully_ , accomplished his dream: to create a gentle and peaceful world, a world where no one would be judged for no reason and where there was no conflict. He was sure that his friends would carry out his last wish, why would they have followed him for so long if they wouldn't? _'All objectives have been cleared,'_ he thought as he laid next to Nunnally, blood covering his chest. _'at last, my dream can become reality. Even if I have to give up my existence for this dream, I would do it. I would take on the world,_ which I actually did,' _he chuckled in his thoughts,'_ _I would do anything for it. As long as Nunnally can live in that world, and she is happy. Which will take a long time after my death. But sacrifices had to be made, and I have so many sins that I cannot repay them, even with my life. That's just how life is, I suppose. You give and you take. I mostly took, so now is the time to give. I give the people the end of the hate of the world, which will hopefully pay at least a part of all the sins I've committed.'_

His eyes were slowly closing, his breathing slowed down, his heart slowed down, his brain slowed down. His existence was slowly leaking out of his body, and he didn't resist. He didn't cry, he didn't falter. He accepted death with open arms, because he didn't have to live with the lies, with the hate, with the pain anymore. And while part of his brain screamed in agony, he embraced the smell of blood and the end of his life. He could rest in peace, finally. When the expected moment came, he gave in to the feeling. He closed his eyes, and his breathing stopped. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Nunnally, C.C., Suzaku and Kallen, but what needed to be done had been done. His final move as the Demon Emperor Lelouch Vi Brittania, was relieving the world of most of the hate, and he was proud to be the one to do so.

* * *

 **(Unknown time skip)**

It was peaceful in the small clearing, with the animals happily jumping around. In the small clearing, there was a boy laying on the ground, his eyes closed. His short black hair barely reached his neck, and he was wearing a black uniform, with golden trims going down his arms and chest at the end of the fabric. At the top of the uniform, which was at the start of his neck, there was an emblem sown onto the uniform. It was a dagger, but with two slightly open circles coming out of the hilt, ending up at the side of the dagger. He also wore black pants, and standard black shoes. Nothing too fancy. He was unconscious, and while he was, a figure approached him. You couldn't see if the person was male or female, mostly because he/she stayed in the shadows of the forest that surrounded the clearing. When he/she spotted him, he/she was slightly hesitant.

 _'Should I approach him, or do I wait until he wakes up?'_ He/She thought. However, the person didn't need to decide, because right at that moment, the boy stirred, and two violet eyes took in the light hungrily. It only took him a quarter of a second to realise what was going on, and he immediately sat up straight, analysing his surroundings. It didn't take him long to notice someone standing in the shadows, and he could tell it was a girl. She tried to hide in the shadows again, but he didn't lose her from his sight.

"You there, could you step out of the shadows please?" He said with a slightly tone of authority. He didn't mean to use that tone, but with all his experience commanding an army as Zero, he pretty much always used at least a slight tone of authority.

The figure froze, and her body went rigid. She was intimidated by his tone, and complied by stepping out of the shadows and into the light. The boy eyed her up and down, staying a little longer at her upper chest area, which made her a little self-conscious. She sweat dropped while he was _inspecting_ her, while she was _inspecting_ him at the same time. He didn't have a very big torso, or very beefy arms, but he did have quite long legs. She ended up at his face, staring at the endless depths of his vibrant purple eyes. She felt like she could drown in those eyes, those bright violet eyes, which made her scoff at her own eyes. Her green eyes were quite standard, no real glow or vibrant white in it, just plain old green. After a full five minutes of staring up and down each others body, the boy spoke.

"Who are you?"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please leave a review to let me know what you think.**

 **Houdoe!**

 **-CN**


	2. Chapter 2: Risen from the Depths

**A/N: Hello people of the internet! It is me, CombustionNation, and I present the second chapter of _Calling the shots again_. Now, before I start with this chapter, I have a few things to say.**

 **First of all, I'm very, _very_ sorry for the long delay between the chapters. I've been wanting to crank out this chapter as soon as possible, but life thwarted my plans. This chapter will be the kickstart for the story, so hang onto your hats, beanies and caps, because I'm going INNNNN!**

 **Second of all, a big thank you to all of you who left a review, favourited or followed this story! The amount of support on the first chapter overwhelmed me, and I can't thank you guys enough. Thank youuuuuuu!**

 **Third of all, I'm still thinking about magic for Lelouch, if he gets some that is. Lelouch isn't the type of character that is heavy on the physical side of life, so I was thinking about some more... brainy types of magic. I can implement some sort of badass dragon slayer magic, but that will make Lelouch more OOC. I have a few ideas in mind, but I can't really decide, so it's up to you guys! You can leave your opinion in a review or you could PM me about your choice.**

 **Fourth of all, would you guess read another CG/FT crossover from me if you have the chance? I have this idea, and I personally think it is quite a good one, but I don't know if you guys want to read it. It will be about Lelouch and how he will be more... _intimate_ with Natsu. *Cough* *Cough* No Yaoi *Cough* *Cough* Anyway, if you would leave your thoughts in a review or in a PM to me that would be great. You guys are the best!**

 **And lastly, review replies!**

 **XT3100: Thank you! Also, oh really now? You will find out now!**

 **JumpingToaster: A follow is enough for me, I'll try to make this story as interesting as possible!**

 **Swoob: Why thank you good sir, I'm moved.**

 **Death of Snipers: Thank you! I really appreciate the feedback. But now you can influence the story a little bit, which could make the difference between a good storyline and a bad one.**

 **Demons Anarchy of Pride: Thank you! And I will continue!**

 **Guest (~Traveler): Thank you very much! I'll work on the paragraphing, just most fics that I read also have big chunks of story, so I was kinda going with the flow. Since you requested it, however, I'll make sure that there are more paragraphs in future chapters, starting with this one.**

 **I don't think that I will restart the FT/CG crossover genre, but I noticed that all existing FT/CG crossover were abandoned, so I thought, _why not start a new one?_ , and here I am now; backed up by awesome people who leave awesome reviews, awesome favs and awesome follows.**

 **Guest: Well, if you keep on reviewing and giving me feedback, it will probably turn out as a good story. As for the criticism, I'll look into it. I don't think I've been using a lot of POV's but I'll check.**

 **Welp, that was quite the A/N, hehe :D. I do not own Fairy Tail or Code Geass, I only own the plot.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review if you want and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _Calling the shots... again_

 _Previously:_

 _The figure froze, and her body went rigid. She was intimidated by his tone, and complied by stepping out of the shadows and into the light. The boy eyed her up and down, staying a little longer at her upper chest area, which made her a little self-conscious. She sweat dropped while he was inspecting her, while she was inspecting him at the same time. He didn't have a very big torso, or very beefy arms, but he did have quite long legs. She ended up at his face, staring at the endless depths of his vibrant purple eyes. She felt like she could drown in those eyes, those bright violet eyes, which made her scoff at her own eyes. Her green eyes were quite standard, no real glow or vibrant white in it, just plain old green. After a full five minutes of staring up and down each others body, the boy spoke._

" _Who are you?"_

* * *

 **Step 2: Risen from the depths**

* * *

"My name is Mavis Vermillion," The girl said, her expression happy and cheerful.

"Mavis Vermillion..." The boy repeated. The way he said it sounded like his mind was analysing her name, but she didn't know that he was actually considering the odds of her being good or evil.

"And what's your name?" She asked, her eyes twinkling. She was always excited to meet new people, it reassured her that she wasn't a social outcast. Even though she was a ghost, but still...

The boy hesitated for a bit, slightly biting his bottom lip. He didn't know where he was, why he was here and if he could trust the girl that was standing in front of him. He could say his real name, where he came from and what happened to him, but decided against it, not until he figured out where he was.

"Lelouch. Lelouch Lamperouge," he said, his purple eyes giving away a look of focus.

"Lelouch Lamperouge..." Mavis said, while her happy expression turned into a frown. Did she hear that name before? She could have sworn that she had, but it just didn't click in her mind.

"Yes, nice to meet you Mavis." He replied, "Could you tell me where we are?"

"Well, we are in a large forest, as you can see, and we are about 100 miles **(A/N: I don't know what scale they use for distance, sorry if I messed up)** north from the town of Magnolia."

"Magnolia?" Lelouch asked with his brow raised.

"Yes," Mavis said, becoming happy again, "in Magnolia lies a guild that goes by the name of Fairy Tail."

"A guild huh? I see..." Lelouch said uncertainly. He was still a little uncertain about all this. Suddenly waking up in a different environment, meeting a very happy girl, guilds and all that stuff; it took Lelouch a little time to process it all. Sorting the information, checking for liability, which was very, **very** limited, and just the overall shock of the fact that he is still alive. In a whole other world, that is true, but he was alive. After Zero Requiem, he thought that he didn't deserve another chance, another walk at the road of life, another drive through the dark tunnel called living. Yet here he is now, and Lelouch literally had to pinch himself to make sure that this was real, not just a dream from the remains of his consciousness. Let's say that it took Lelouch more than half an hour to process all this food for his dog that he calls a brain. And when he was finished, his mouth was hanging slightly open, and his will to speak was gone.

Mavis and him talked for another four hours, Mavis explaining almost everything, from magic to magic products and from society to the Magic Council. She was overly excited; telling everything with joy and happiness, and emitting a happy and peaceful aura. He started out as his normal, indifferent self; but when the time spent with Mavis became longer and longer, his emotionless self was buried under Mavis' happiness, and honestly, he didn't care.

 _'This girl reminds me of my old self when I was a kid,'_ he thought.

 _'Laid-back, carefree, and innocent. That is how I spent my childhood. She probably doesn't know about the troubles of the world; she is still ignorant. When that ignorance shatters, however, she will be surprised and shocked. **Especially** shocked. Nothing is all good in a world; it just isn't. Being in a state of ignorance and bliss is the best state of mind. Because once you get out of that state, you can't go back.'_

When they stopped talking, Mavis said: "I'm tired now, so I'll take a quick nap,"

"Alright, I'm gonna walk for a bit, see ya," Lelouch replied.

 _'See ya in a couple of months'_ he thought, while he walked away from Mavis with a brisk pace. However, when he was at the edge of the clearing, he heard a loud screeching sound in his mind. He screamed out in pain and felt to his knees, head in his hands. He didn't know what was going on, and why, but he knew one thing: it fucking hurt.

Mavis abruptly woke up from her nap when she heard an ear piercing scream, and within seconds she shot up and ran towards the creator of the horrible sound. When someone came in her sight, she recognised the being as Lelouch and concluded that he let out the scream. She didn't know why he screamed, but she was determined to help him overcome whatever was plaguing him.

When she was within grabbing reach, she suddenly felt a spike of magic energy out of nowhere. A bright light shone in her eyes, and she had to shield them because she wasn't feeling like getting blind. She regretted this decision, firstly because she remembered that she was a ghost, and ghosts can't get blind unless their original body was blind, and secondly, because when she opened her eyes he was gone. Just... **gone**. No trace of him left. The spike of magic energy was also gone.

 _'Something weird is going on. I wish you just told me why you have so many secrets, Lelouch...'_

* * *

 **(One month later)**

 **Lelouch POV**

I was finally here. It had taken me quite some time to arrive here in Magnolia, but once I set my eyes on the city, I wasn't disappointed. The beautiful houses, the clean water streaming through the canals, the cozy shops and the wide streets; it was eye candy for me. I had to walk all the way from the forest to Magnolia because I didn't have any money, and I didn't know any way to obtain money other than the obvious ones. I had strolled through the town when I came across a quite large wooden structure. Three banners were hanging from the second floor, and you could see a name on a piece of wood hanging above the gate. **Fairy Tail**. I had arrived at the place Mavis suggested. I focused my ears and heard some kind of... crashing noise? I didn't know what the noise was, but it didn't really bother me. I mean, they couldn't be having a brawl right?

 **/Inside Fairy Tail, at the time Lelouch was standing in front of the guild hall, general POV/**

It was the usual atmosphere inside the guild hall of the most destructive guild; a massive brawl was going on. Natsu came back with a new member **(A/N: Nudge nudge ;))** a couple of days ago, and since he was back, Gray and him were going at it again. As usual, soon most members had joined the fighting, even Erza, who came back the day before yesterday. She was planning on staying out of it and eating her strawberry cheesecake, but when the cake was knocked on the floor and stood upon by Elfman, she didn't have a choice anymore.

There was silence for a moment, a thick tension hanging in the air, forecasting an incoming doom. The silence was broken by Natsu, who got in a fighting stance with his now flaming fists.

"You wanna go for real ice brain?" He taunted, and as usual, Gray took the bait.

"You bet your ass I wanna go!" Gray yelled, taking an Ice-Make stance with his right fist in the open palm of his left hand.

Before either one of them could make a move, Erza interfered, swinging a sword around dangerously, "STOP RIGHT NOW! BOTH OF YOU!"

Natsu and Gray instantly complied, not wanting to provoke Erza's wrath. The rest of the guild was sweat dropping furiously because of the way Erza was swinging her sword.

"Eh.. E-E-Erza, could you stop swinging your sword around? An accident could happen one of these days," Macao said, worrying for his nakama's safety. It was not like Erza would do it on purpose, but the chance was always present, waiting for its time to make a move.

"What are you talking about? I'm handeling it just fine-" Erza started, but right when that last word went out of her mouth she swung the sword as it slipped out of her grasp, with quite some force no less. Nobody was quick enough to make a move, and they thought they didn't need to, because it was approaching the closed guild doors. Yet right before it would hit the wood, the doors opened to their horror, and the sword went right between the eyes of the boy that had entered.

The second the force behind the sword subsided, the boy slumped to his knees and felt backwards, blood coming out from under his head. Everyone gasped in utter shock and horror, and it took everyone a few seconds to process what just happened. Even the master, who had seen quite some troublesome things in his long life, couldn't stop his behavior and facial expression after what unfolded in front of his eyes.

After the shock was gone from their faces, everyone in the guild rushed to the boy, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Mira leading them. They all knelt down at the boy's sides, tears welling up in their eyes. Mira instantly went to check for a pulse, but found none. When she looked back at the guild with her head down, they all knew what she had felt. Tears started trickling down several cheeks, and they increased tenfold when Mira whispered: "He's gone."

The dam broke, and everyone shed tears. A non-verbal agreement was passed through the guild, and they became silent for a few minutes. Even Natsu and Gray, the most prominent noisemakers of the guild held their sounds in a cage within themselves, as homage to the dead.

When four minutes of absolute silence passed, they heard chuckling. Most members instantly flared with rage, since they couldn't stand that someone was enjoying seeing a dead body. The chuckling turned into small laughs, and that escalated to a normal laugh. Before anyone could blink, hearty laughter was heard throughout the guild hall.

Every jaw in the guild dropped when they looked over at the boy. They noticed him smiling, and deduced that he was the one that produced the laugh noises. Not only that, but he propped himself up on his elbows, and then slowly stood up. If their jaws could drop a hundred times more, it would have dropped right then and there, because the boy grabbed the sword that was stuck in his forehead by the handle, and pulled it out of his head, blood staining the sword. He took a moment to inspect the sword, but became worried when he zoomed out and saw the lifeless faces of everyone else present. Before he knew it, everyone had fainted.

* * *

 **(An hour later, Erza POV)**

I groaned as I regained consciousness, my head throbbing wildly. I tried to put my hands at the side of my head, and after a struggle, I managed to calm down my overreacting brain. As my vision cleared, I sat up, and looked around me. Everything in the guild seemed normal, yet there wasn't a boy laying dead in front of the door. I could have sworn that there was a boy before I miraculously passed out. I looked around more and my eyes widened when I saw a boy sitting at the bar. As if he felt my presence, he turned around, slightly smiling.

"Ah good, one of you is finally awake." He said, his smile still on his lips.

"W-w-who are you? Why ar-are you still a-a-alive?" I stuttered, my mouth not forming the words fluently.

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. Why I am still alive, I have no idea myself," he replied, his face turning into a frown.

 _'I feel like he is hiding something, and I guess it has to do with why he didn't die. Mira did clearly say that he was gone. Mira wouldn't lie to us, certainly not in situations like this, so there is something going on here. I just have to find out what.'_ I thought

"So why are you here, Lelouch?" I asked, genuinely interested in his reason why was visiting.

"Well, I think I want to join Fairy Tail," he replied.

As if on cue, several members began to stir and wake up, Natsu and Gray being two of them. Their faces displayed shock again as they both saw Lelouch sitting on a bar stool, his hands folded on his lap. It didn't take long for Natsu to speak up. "So, who are you? What are you doing here?"

"As I said to your fellow guild mate, my name is Lelouch Lamperouge. I want to join Fairy Tail," Lelouch replied.

As soon as he said that, Natsu shot up and sprinted over to him, invading his personal space heavily. "How strong are you? What kind of magic do you use? How long can you fight? What are your strengths? What can you-" He bombarded Lelouch with his questions about fighting, while several tick marks started forming on Lelouches forehead. He looked over at me with a pleading look, and I nodded, complying to his unspoken message.

I got up, walked towards the two, and dragged Natsu away from Lelouch so that the latter could breathe properly. He gave me a nod of thanks, and I returned with an expression saying: 'You're welcome.'

"Natsu," I said, "if you want to find out what magic Lelouch uses, why don't you have a friendly spar with him? You can find out first hand,"

"That's a great idea Erza!" He replied with a big grin. Lelouch, however, was sweat dropping furiously, giving me a glare saying: 'What have you dragged me into?' I just shrugged, a little smirk creeping upon my face.

* * *

 **Lelouch POV**

I noticed Erza's smirk, and nervousness washed over me. I wasn't getting any more support from her, it seemed.

 _'What have I gotten myself into?!'_

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave a review to let me know what you think. If you want to, let me know what kind of magic you want Lelouch to have by either leaving it in a review or sending me a PM about it. Also, leave your thoughts about the other possible crossover that I am planning to write, if you wish to do so.**

 **Next chapter: Lelouch vs Natsu! Woop woop!**

 **Houdoe!**

– **CN**


End file.
